Episode VII: Shadow of Vengeance
by AlmF
Summary: Part 1 of my "sequel trilogy". It started with a double threat - a Mandalorian invasion and a Dark Jedi bent on the destruction of Skywalker. As events quickly spiral out of control, two young Jedi students discover their roles in the galaxy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Star Wars

Author's Note: _This is the beginning of my sequel trilogy. Since it's doubtful that a sequel trilogy will ever be made, this is just a fanfic attempt to depict what a sequel trilogy might have been. __This is just my vision of a possible sequel trilogy.__ For the most part, I'm not following the EU, but I will incorporate parts of it to craft the story together._

_ So sit back, relax, turn on some Star Wars music and return to that galaxy far, far away…_

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE VII: SHADOW OF VENGEANCE**

**It is a period of peace in the galaxy. The Death Star has been destroyed and the Galactic Empire has fallen and the Jedi Knights have returned and resumed their place as guardians of peace and justice. As the light of the NEW REPUBLIC dawns across the galaxy, the task of rebuilding is placed on the shoulders of its citizens.**

**But the dark side never dies. The MANDALORIAN WARRIORS, long thought scattered and dispersed, have united their clans under a single leader and have begun to stockpile their resources on the moon of Dxun. The threat of war looms over the galaxy, as Mandalorian shock troops invade the Outer Rim territories and set their sights on the fledgling Republic.**

**As the dark side begins to regain strength, Luke Skywalker and his two apprentices head to Tatooine to investigate allegations that the Hutt crime lords are supplying the Mandalorians with credits and weapons in their campaign to wage war against the galaxy…**

* * *

Tatooine.

From a distance, it appeared to be simply another star in the galaxy; but upon closer inspection, one would find that it was a barren, desert wasteland. The heat from its twin suns scorched the sand, and very few species could inhabit the terrain. Only the Jawas and Tusken Raiders knew how to survive the harsh environment.

But though it appeared to be an insignificant dustball, it was one of the most important planets in the galaxy. It had produced some of the greatest heroes the galaxy had ever seen. From Jedi Knights to smugglers, Tatooine gave the galaxy the best it had to offer.

It also had the worst.

All kinds of pirates, bounty hunters and other villains lurked in the shadows of its spaceports, looking for easy prey to pick apart.

The worst parasites were of all were the Hutts. And the worst out of all of them was the Desilijic clan. And it was this particularly dangerous crime family that representatives from the New Republic were en route to visit…

***

A modified Y-wing fighter cut through space as it journeyed toward its destination, the golden planet in the view screen growing larger by the second. Its pilot eased on the stick, as a wearying look came across his face.

One of the two apprentices in the backseat noticed the change in his master. "Uncle Luke …? Are you alright?"

Luke Skywalker closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine Jacen. It's just … it's been along time since I've …"

The teenager motioned with his hand for his uncle to continue. "Since you've …?"

"Since I've returned _home_."

Home.

Sixteen year old Jacen Solo wrinkled his nose. He and his twin sister Jaina actually had a pretty comfortable home life, though due to their parents' importance to the New Republic, they had been shifted around from planet to planet.

Han Solo and Princess Leia were married a few years after the Battle of Endor, and now their twin children had grown to the age of sixteen. Leia had nurtured their aesthetic side, bringing them to museums and other cultural activities. Han had tried to toughen them up. He taught them how to fly and repair ships, use a blaster and had even taught them how to brawl in cantinas.

During their adolescence, their Force talents were nurtured by their Uncle Luke, who had taken them on as his own Padawans. In addition to studying the Force, they learned philosophy, diplomacy, and how to use a lightsaber. During their training in the newly rebuilt Jedi Temple on Coruscant, they lived in relative comfort.

So, again, Jacen and Jaina couldn't conceive of how someone could stand living in such a rough environment.

"I can't believe you used to live here," Jaina said, staring ahead. She folded her arms and leaned back. "I don't know how _anyone_ could stand living there. The sand's bad enough – but the heat!"

Luke chuckled softly. "I know this planet seems harsh, but it has many lessons to teach. Self-reliance, independence, how to stand up for yourself…"

"But we learn all that during our Jedi training," Jaina commented.

"Yes, but learning in an academy is a far different experience than actually living it. That's why I'm taking you two out for some field work; you two could do with some real life experience."

Jacen leaned closer to his uncle. "Do you really think that the Hutts are involved with the Mandalorians?"

"Well … that's what we're here to find out, aren't we?"

Luke brought the Y-wing into the planet's surface, flying high above the heated surface. In the distance a spaceport began to take shape. "Is that Mos Eisley," Jaina asked.

The Jedi Master nodded. "Yup. That's where our 'contact' is. He'll take us from the spaceport to the Desilijic clan's sail barge. Let me warn you though, be on your guard. After all, as my master once told me, you won't find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

***

Luke, Jacen and Jaina waited in the Mos Eisley cantina. The band played nonstop, and Luke had a strange sense of nostalgia being here. This was where he had come with his first master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to find a spacer to take them to Alderaan. This was also where he had met his brother-in-law, Han Solo and his copilot, Chewbacca.

The trio sat at a table, sipping their drinks. Remembering the cantina's strict, no-droid policy, Luke had ordered his astromech droid, R2-D2 to wait with the ship. The droid had whistled pathetically, and Luke had promised to make it up to the little droid next time.

"Shouldn't he be here by now," Jaina asked, arms folded.

"Patience," Luke assuaged. "Just keep your mind in the here and now."

Jacen sipped his water excitedly. "What if the Hutts _are_ involved in this?" He relished the thought of some action.

Luke shrugged. "We'll have to take them into custody."

Jaina's eyebrow rose a centimeter. "Something tells me that that's gonna be easier said than done."

"In the life of a Jedi, it usually is."

A sudden shadow fell over the table, and Luke looked up to see a grinning Twi-lek standing above them.

"Hello," the Jedi Master said pleasantly.

"You're the Jedi, right?"

Luke was pleased that his "guide" at least spoke Basic. "You're Gaelor Senek, I presume?"

The Twi-lek bowed mockingly. "In the flesh."

_"I don' t like this guy," _Jaina whispered to her brother. _"There's something slimy about him, and I'm not talking about his skin."_

Gaelor guzzled down his drink, wiped his mouth with his hand and then motioned for the Jedi trio to follow him. "My speeder's outside. We can leave now if you like, though I do expect to be paid before I take you anywhere."

"Of course." Luke handed him a sack of coins and the alien greedily snatched it up.

"There's half in there," Luke told him. "You'll get the other half when we arrive at the Desilijic's sail barge."

"Generally I expect full payment up front." He noted Jacen and Jaina's sour expressions and the lightsabers clipped to their belts. "But … in the case of a Jedi, I think I can make an exception."

"Glad to hear it." Luke finished his drink and laid some coins down on the table. "Come on you two," he motioned. He then turned to Gaelor. "We have to pick up my R2 unit first."

Gaelor grit his teeth; he wanted to get this job over with quickly; but then again, he was smart enough not to get into a disagreement with a Jedi.

He would rather deal with an Imperial over a Jedi any day.

***

It was an hour drive to the Desilijic sail barge. Gaelor drove his landspeeder; Luke sat beside him while the Solo twins and the astromech droid occupied the back. Luke tried to pass the time with small-talk, but Gaelor didn't seem to be too interested. His responses to Luke's questions were curt and short.

When they arrived at the sailbarge, which hovered lazily above the ground, Gaelor quickly hopped out of his speeder and demanded payment. Luke gave him a second sack of coins and the Twi-lek prepared to hop into his speeder again.

"Alright, I got you guys here," he commented, revving up the engines and preparing to take off. He looked at the ominous barge before him and gulped. "Good luck."

"Wait a minute!" Luke was incredulous. "You can't just take off, we need a lift back to Mos Eisley!"

"Hey, I only got paid to take you here, not drive you back. I'm not a taxi service! Besides, you Jedi have a penchant for angering Hutts, and I don't want to be anywhere near here when that happens!"

And with a rush of his engines he was gone.

"Great," Jaina groaned. "How are we getting back now?"

"The Force'll provide a way."

The trio of Jedi moved towards the stationed sail barge. The vehicle usually came out into the Dune Sea for leisure trips, but the new head of the Desilijic clans, Orgo the Hutt, was determined to meet the Jedi on his terms.

A ramp descended from the barge, and several Gamorrean guards appeared at the top. They oinked unintelligibly, and a small, floating droid drifted down the ramp.

"Greetings, Master Jedi. My master is expecting you … please, this way." It turned around and returned up the ramp. Luke and his protégé's followed it up and into the darkness of the barge. A grinding noise was made as the ramp closed behind them.

Luke was again filled with nostalgia as the droid led him down the halls. The scent was certainly familiar. He was reminded of Jabba the Hutt's palace. Jabba had been the head of the Desilijic clan, and he was fairly certain that this Orgo the Hutt gave him some measure of blame for his successor's demise. While Hutt's tended to look down on other species, they were often very close and protective of other Hutts – and they held grudges for a very long time.

The droid led them into a large greeting chamber, and Luke noticed a large amount of guards and bounty hunters loitering around. Of course, the most noticeable part of the chamber was the Hutt himself. Large, sluglike, Orgo was just as ugly as Jabba. He wore a red fez with a tassel on his head and he was sipping some foul concoction through a straw. Several scantily-clad belly dancers were busy scrubbing the sweat and bodily fluids from the Hutt's wrinkled, blubbery flesh.

Luke bowed respectfully to the Hutt, and Jacen and Jaina clumsily followed suit. "Greetings, Exalted One," the Jedi Master said.

Orgo opened his mouth, and his guests could smell his reeking breath from the other side of the room. He spoke in Huttese, but Luke and he were able to understand him.

_"So … this is Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker." _The pompous tone was evident in the crime lord's voice. _"With all due respect, may I ask _why_ I had to take time from my busy schedule to meet with you?"_

Jacen and Jaina looked at each other questioningly. _Busy schedule? _It looked like the Hutt did nothing but lounge around in his own filth all day.

Luke, however, humored the slug.

"I understand the constraints your schedule places on you, Exalted One. Thank you for being so accommodating. I promise, I won't take long … I just have a few questions."

The Hutt rolled his eyes. _"Very well. On with it!"_

"First of all, I'm certain you've heard of the Mandalorian invasions of the Outer Rim?"

Here the Hutt's eyes narrowed, and Jaina could feel a great deal of suspicion surge from the crime lord. _"I may have heard mention of it … in passing, of course. But that's all such a long way from here…"_

"It may be closer to home than you think. My apprentices and I are tracking an outflow of cash and illegal weapons that have found their way into the Mandalorian's hands. We've traced it back here … to Tatooine."

The Hutt narrowed his eyes. _"But what does this have to do with me, Jedi? If you think I have anything to do with this…"_

"No one said you did," Luke replied calmly. "I'm here to find answers, not to fling mindless accusations around."

_"So you want to ask questions? The Republic could have sent any simple agent to question me, but instead they send Jedi. No, this isn't a simple questioning. It's an interrogation."_

"Your feelings betray you, Orgo. I can sense a great deal of fear in you – of us. I can assure you, you have nothing to fear from Jedi – unless you have something to hide."

Orgo was practically sputtering. _"I have nothing to hide from you, Jedi!"_

"Then I don't see the harm in a few simple -."

But the Hutt interrupted him.

_"You have some nerve, Jedi! I allow you here, a guest, and you try probing me! We Hutts don't take kindly to these kinds of accusations. The Jedi have always been our enemies. The Empire on the other hand … they at least left us alone! They allowed us to conduct business and sometimes even traded with us. But not one of them ever murdered a Hutt!"_

Skywalker's eyebrows furrowed. "If you're referring to the death of Jabba the Hutt, then I can assure you -."

_"Of course I'm referring to Jabba! It was your sister, after all, that murdered him!"_

"You make it sound so cold-blooded. My sister was merely defending herself."

_"She strangled him with a chain when he could barely move! She's a filthy, backstabbing, little -."_

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Jaina could barely contain herself. "You act like that slug didn't have it coming!"

Luke waved at her with his hand. "Jaina, control your temper – don't let it control you."

Jaina turned red and looked down. "Forgive me, Master."

Orgo, however, made no attempt to control his anger. _"I've had just about all I can take from you Jedi!"_

The trio found themselves surrounded by Gammoreans.

_"My guards will show you the way out! And if I ever see your faces again, I'll feed you to my nexu! They could use the variety in their diet, after all…"_

And with that, the Jedi were forcibly removed from the chamber and led outside.

With no Gaelor around, they were stranded in the desert.

"Well, I thought that went well, don't you think," Jacen ribbed.

"We still have no leads," Jaina griped.

"No … but that Hutt was seemed very defensive - too defensive. I'm fairly certain he has something to hide." Luke stroked his chin.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well … in this case, I would say a little sleuthing is in order."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, come nightfall, we sneak aboard that barge and look for any incriminating evidence. I sense that we're on the right trail here…"

***

The man's heart was racing, and his mouth was exceedingly dry. He cowered in terror. "Please … what do you want from me?! Credits? A spaceship? I'm a Senator – name your price and it's yours!"

The figure remained in the darkness, but the Senator could sense it moving back and forth in the shadows … pacing.

"What do you want," he repeated, tears trickling from his eyes.

"Information," was the muffled reply.

"Y-you kidnapped me … for information?"

"You're a Senator. You know about almost everything that goes on in Coruscant. I'm looking for someone … and you're going to tell me where he is."

The man strained to listen to his captor's tone, trying to see if there was any familiarity to it. There was none. And he had seen what this guy had done to his guards – neutralized them without so much as laying a finger on them.

"W-who are you looking for?"

"A certain Jedi … by the name of _Skywalker_." The captor seemed to hiss the name. "I know the Chancellor sent him on a mission, and I know you know where he went. I've been trying to track him for the past few days, but the sneaky little Jedi knows how to conceal himself in the Force."

"What d-do you want with h-him?"

The captor clenched its fist. "I want to see him broken. I want to see the light leave his eyes."

"You're going to kill him?!" The Senator's voice had become shrill. "In that case – I _won't_ tell you where he is! Do what you want with me – you'll get _nothing_ out of me!"

There was a _snap_ and a _hiss _as the purple blade of a lightsaber appeared from out of the darkness. The glowing tip came within a centimeter of the Senator's neck, and he visibly gulped. "Alright, point taken," he said.

"Where is he?!" The lightsaber twitched, moving closer to the cowering man's face.

"Tatooine," was his instant reply. "Skywalker went to Tatooine." The lightsaber vanished back into its hilt.

"A-am I free to go now?" The Senator was edging as far away from the lightsaber wielding maniac as he could.

"I'm afraid not."

The captive froze. "B-but I – I told you everything you wanted to know!"

"Yes, and I appreciate the info. But I can't have you blabbing about this incident to the Senate, now can I?"

"I-I won't say anything! I promise!"

"Oh, I'm fairly certain you won't. Because I'm going to silence your politician's mouth once and for all."

"No! Please – _ack!_" The Senator suddenly felt a vise close in around his throat. He clawed at his neck, but there was nothing there his fingers could touch. He was being choked by some unseen power.

He fell over, his neck broken without ever being touched.

The black-clad murderer stepped over the corpse as a small probe droid hovered around his head, waiting for instructions.

The killer instantly gave the droid orders.

"Set course for Tatooine. We're going Jedi hunting."

***

* * *

Author's Note: _Here's the end of the first chapter. I have a working outline for this story, and rough ideas for the other two. Overall, I know how the story's going to progress over the course of the trilogy._

_ The next chapter will pick up the pace and have some action in it. If you have some constructive criticism, any comments, things you like, etc. feel free to leave me a review (that's my 'not-so-subtle way of asking for reviews lol)._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Star Wars

* * *

A monstrous fleet hovered in space above the swampy moon of Dxun.

The Mandalorian fleet.

Battle dreadnoughts marshaled together as Basilisk war droids and Mandalorian space cutters flew in between the bulkier ships.

Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians, stood on the bridge of his capital ship, the _Behemoth_, arms crossed and watching his fleet from behind his black helmet. His body was covered in thick, black armor and a scarlet cloak was draped over his shoulders.

As his troops sat at their consoles, navigating the ship and giving orders to the rest of the fleet, the Mandalorian leader was lost in his own ruminations. The Mandalorians had been feared once. They were the harbingers of death and war and the galaxy once trembled before them. That is, until the Jedi got involved and their fleet was decimated over Malachor V.

For the next four thousand years, the Mandalorians had been scattered, a shadow of their former selves. The different Mandalorian clans fought amongst themselves for power while others worked as mercenaries and bounty hunters.

But Mandalore had reunited them, brought them back together under one banner. He would restore his people to their former glory. They would march on the Republic again and this time, they would grind it into dust.

The galaxy would learn to fear the Mandalorians once again.

A sudden _beep_ came from the comm, and one of his helmeted troops shouted to him..

"Mandalore. Urgent message from Tatooine!"

The Mandalorian leader grunted. "Patch it through."

The armored Mandalorian pressed a button, and an image of a Hutt appeared on a view screen.

***

Orgo the Hutt waited impatiently as a holographic 3D image of the chief Mandalorian appeared in the center of his room.

"This had better be good, Hutt."

_"The Republic is getting suspicious," _the crime lord spoke in Huttese. _"They actually sent Jedi here!"_

"That is not unexpected. But the Jedi cling to their hopeless idealism. They won't make a move against you unless they have proof."

_"It's not just any Jedi. They sent Skywalker!"_

"I care not who they sent. No mere Jedi can stand against our might. They will soon fall, and the Republic along with them. But I'm more concerned about our little … _arrangement_. Your last shipment was late. We Mandalorians don't like to be slighted…"

_"My men sent it to you as soon as I received your order. It's not my fault if your couriers didn't get it on time!"_

"Don't twist things around on me, Hutt! Remember our bargain – you give me weapons, credits and ammunitions – and when the time is right, I send you your own personal army of Mandalorian shock troops to help you control Tatooine."

_"Bah – I remember!"_

"You would do well, then, to remember what happens to those who double cross the Mandalorians." He leaned forward. "We can either be your greatest allies, or your most feared enemies. Keep that in mind, Hutt. I'll expect your next report within a few days."

With that, his image flickered and went out.

Orgo sat there, seething in his own anger.

***

On the other side of the chamber, Luke, Jacen and Jaina had overheard the whole conversation.

_"I knew it," _Jacen whispered. "_That little slug -."_

Luke motioned for him to be quiet before turning to the little blue droid next to him. "Did you get that R2?"

The little droid beeped in the affirmative; the recording had been stored deep in his data banks.

"Good." The Jedi Master reached into his pocket and pulled out a small comlink, pressing a round button. "I've just contacted Captain Keel. He and his men will take the Hutt into custody – and R2's all the evidence we need."

He turned to move down the silent halls of the barge … only to find himself surrounded by Gammorean guards. He instinctively reached for the lightsaber clipped to his belt, when he heard the sound of several blasters being leveled at his head. They were surrounded by a myriad of alien guards in addition to the Gammoreans.

A web-fingered alien hissed, as he held a stun pick at the droid's dome. Jacen and Jaina ignited their lightsabers, and the alien held the pick closer to R2. "Lower your weapons!"

The Jedi students hesitated.

"I said lower them!"

"Do it," Luke warned. "We can't risk R2!"

"We're just going to _surrender?_" Jacen was aghast as his blade retracted back into its hilt. The guards were quick to grab their weapons away from them.

"I've been in worse situations," Luke told him. "The lightsaber isn't a Jedi's only weapon…"

***

_"Hohoho." _The Hutt laughed in triumph, his great flesh jiggling like jelly. _"Foolish Jedi. You could have just walked away from this when you had the chance. Instead, you chose death."_

Luke was just as calm as ever. "You're overconfident, Orgo. You should know, we Jedi aren't to be taken so lightly."

_"You're the overconfident one. We Hutts know how to deal with you Jedi – after all, the Empire commissioned us to help them hunt down your kind."_

"Nevertheless … my two Padawans and I are getting out of this alive. We could either leave in you peace, or you could be destroyed. I warn you, don't make the same mistake as Jabba did."

_"Enough of this!"_

The Hutt pounded his fist on a button located on his throne and a trap door opened beneath the Jedi. The three plummeted into a stinking pit below.

As they fell, they could hear the Hutt's laughter echoing from above.

***

"Well, I should've seen this coming," Luke commented as he helped his apprentices up. "Remain alert; attune your senses into the present."

Nodding, Jacen and Jaina reached out with their feelings, sensing the room around them. They had heard of Luke's misadventure with the rancor in Jabba's palace, so they knew what to expect.

A door to their left began opening slowly.

Then a door on their right.

There came two fierce snarls as two creatures leaped into the room.

But they weren't rancors.

"Nexu," Luke warned.

The large, catlike creatures circled their prey, licking their lips furiously. They didn't attack at once – they preferred to play with their food instead.

"Stay calm," Luke ordered, as though they were in no immediate danger. "Remember our exercises in the Temple. Keep your minds focused and we'll get out of this."

With a screech that seared into their brains, the nexu leapt at their prey from both sides.

Jacen and Jaina focused on the living Force. They saw the nexu in the air as though they were moving in slow motion.

"Now," Jaina yelled, and the two Padawans jumped out of the way. The nexu collided into each other, head first in the air and staggered about, trying to regain their bearings. Shaking their heads, they began to move on the prowl yet again.

Luke moved slowly, trying to stay focused and calm. One of the nexu chose him for its next target. With a roar, it leaped at Luke, pushing him up against the wall, its fangs moving for his jugular.

With lightning-fast Jedi reflexes, Luke grabbed hold of its jaws, prying them apart, desperate to keep them away from his throat.

A moan of pain escaped Jacen's lips from the other side of the pit. The second nexu had scored a glancing blow across his ribs with its claws, slicing skin. The young Jedi held his wound as the creature pounced again, forcing him to the floor.

Desperate to help her twin brother, Jaina concentrated on the Force, feeling its currents moving around her body. Finally, her eyes snapped open. "Take this!" With a flick of her wrist, she Force Pushed the predator against the wall and helped her brother up.

Luke, meanwhile, was desperately trying to hold the raging creature and it's snapping jaws at bay. "I'm getting to old for this," he mumbled, as the animal's gleaming fangs inched closer to his throat. Calling upon the Force, Luke managed to throw the nexu off of him, before rejoining his students.

The two nexu regrouped as well. They were now not just hungry – they wanted revenge for the pain these humans caused them.

Jaina sighed as she glanced at the trap door above them – out of reach. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"I think I may have one." Jacen began slowly proceeding towards the slobbering, growling beasts. He moved closer and the two animals observed him, licking their lips greedily.

"Jacen are you crazy," his sister protested. "Get back here!"

Jacen waved for her to quiet down. "Remember when we were little and Mom had those two singing birds from Naboo?."

"I hated those things."

Jacen moved closer to the hissing nexu, his arms outstretched, concentrating. "And remember when the one fell out of its cage and bruised its wing? And I was able to soothe it … calm it down?"

"Yea, so?"

"And remember last year when I managed to calm those rabid gundarks?"

"I'm not following."

Jacen slowly placed his hands on the creature's heads, and the moment he did, the nexu relaxed.

"Beast Control," Luke suddenly realized. "A powerful Force technique. It can calm down even the most vicious krayt dragon."

The nexu responded to Jacen's soothing voice and to the Force currents moving between them. They relaxed even more as they reclined on the floor, purring softly. The one even allowed the Jedi student to rub its belly.

"Ok," Jaina replied. "That solves that problem – but how do we get out of here?"

Luke pointed to one of the two open doors that the nexu had come in through. "Those doors lead to the nexu holding pens – and ultimately up into the sail barge's main chamber. After that, it's only a matter of getting through Orgo's men…"

A wicked grin crossed Jacen's face. "How about we set these nexu loose on Orgo's own guards?"

***

Orgo was relaxing upon his throne, fully content that the nexu had taken care of those meddlesome Jedi. Unlike Jabba, he didn't quite enjoy the spectacle of watching his victims being torn limb from limb, so he didn't feel a need to observe his victims.

He was slurping on a vile concoction through a straw when one of the nexu handlers came rushing up to him, his face red and fear in his eyes. "Lord Orgo! The nexu – they've escaped. They're tearing through the other handlers!"

The sounds of screams and growling came from the lower floors of the barge, and the Hutt's eyes widened in alarm.

_"Ready the guards! Set for stun, but do not kill the animals! Those blasted Jedi must be behind this!"_

"You got that right, Orgo!"

In a split second, three lightsabers went spinning through the air, away from the webbed alien captor and into the hands of the Jedi Knights.

The Hutt waved his arms frantically. _"Blast the Jedi!"_

His guards trained their weapons on the trio, and the room was awash with laser fire. Calling on the Force to guide their actions, the Jedi spun their weapons in wide arcs, deflecting the blasts away.

A Rodian wielding a vibroblade scored a glancing blow across Jacen's side. The two squared off, trading blows. With a quick flick of his emerald blade, Jacen sent the thug's weapon spinning into the air, and the Rodian scampered away in a panic.

The Gamorreans came next, with their large battle axes made with cortosis weave. The large pigs began forming a circle around the Jedi.

The Gamorreans were suddenly sprayed with laser fire from across the room, felling them in an instant.

Luke cocked his head. _Those shots didn't come from Orgo's men._

Indeed they hadn't. Orgo's sail barge was suddenly flooded with New Republic troops. Recognizing the weakness of the Old Republic in not having a formal military, the New Republic built up their own, made up initially of veterans from the former Rebel Alliance.

The sail barge had become a giant shootout as New Republic troops blasted their way through Orgo's guards. Along with the Jedi cutting a swathe, and the escaped nexu tearing Orgo's men to pieces, the Hutt didn't stand a chance. His guards, recognizing the hopeless situation they found themselves in, surrendered immediately.

After shooting small tranquilizers into the nexu's hide, and rounding up Orgo's survivors, a high ranking officer approached the Hutt's throne. Orgo had remained relatively unharmed from the firefight due to his extremely thick skin and layers of blubbery fat.

"Orgo the Hutt – for conspiring against the New Republic, you are under arrest!"

The Hutt folded his arms. _"Take me into custody if you want. You have no proof. The Republic won't be able to convict me of anything."_

The officer smiled. "That's where you're wrong, Orgo." A sudden beeping sound came from the corner, and Orgo happened to notice R2-D2 wheeling his way through the carnage. The officer patted his blue dome. "All the proof we need is in the databanks of this little droid." The officer slipped a datapad into the droid's circuits, downloading the entire recorded exchange between the Hutt and the Mandalorian leader.

As the Republic soldiers tried to figure out exactly how to move the immense Hutt into custody, the Republic officer strode up to Luke, pocketing the datapad. "Still leaving a trail of bodies wherever you go, eh Skywalker?"

"All in a day's work, Captain Keel."

The captain clapped the Jedi Knight on the shoulder. "Well regardless, you did well Skywalker. The information you retrieved will prove invaluable in convicting the Hutt and ending his support of the Mandalorians."

"Speaking of which," Luke commented, "is there any news of the Mandalorians?"

"Well, the Senate is lobbying the Jedi Council to get the Jedi involved in the war effort."

At this, Luke stopped short, and Jacen's ears perked with interest. "They want the Jedi to _fight_," Luke asked incredulously. "Doesn't the Senate remember what happened during the Clone Wars? The Jedi rushed into the war effort and as a result, where virtually exterminated."

"Yes, I remember Master Skywalker. I remember all of the Emperor's propaganda too – that the Jedi were using the war to take over the Republic."

Luke nodded. "I sense that there's something more to the Mandalorian invasions. For millennia they've been scattered across the galaxy and now they suddenly unite? No, the Force is warning me that there's a much more sinister power behind this."

Captain Keel shrugged. "Regardless, I don't think the Republic can handle a full scale war against the Mandalorians."

"I understand Captain. And I promise you, if war does break out, I will be the first one out there on the battlefield. But … patience is the key. If the Jedi were to get involved, I don't want it to be prematurely. We need time to meditate, analyze this threat more fully."

"I understand your point, Master Skywalker. Unfortunately, the Senate doesn't. They may see your hesitation as an act of cowardice."

The Jedi Master smirked. "Since when do the Jedi care what the Senate thinks? We operate independently of the government. We're merely the galaxy's peacekeepers."

"Well, despite our differences, it was an honor working with you on this assignment, Master Skywalker. If you'll excuse me, I have a mountain of paperwork to fill out. You know, busy, busy, busy…" Bowing to the Jedi Master, Keel turned and returned to his duties of sorting through Orgo's captured guards.

The trio of Jedi made their way up to the outside deck of the sail barge, and they gazed up at the stars.

Jacen broke the silence. "Master Luke … with all due respect, I think Captain Keel does have a point. Every day the Mandalorians are becoming more and more aggressive. I've seen the holovids. Dozens of planets have already fallen. I've seen what happened on Cato Nemoidia – they torched the entire surface until it was nothing but glass."

"I understand your concerns Jacen … but the Jedi can't afford to enter into a war so quickly. That was our fatal flaw during the Clone Wars."

"I know that, Master Luke. But the Sith are gone. Grandpa fulfilled the prophecy, didn't he?"

Luke's smile was bittersweet. "Yes … he did." Memories of lightning bolts raining down his father's cloak as he wrestled with his former master ... the Chosen One had fulfilled the prophecy and saved his son – but at the cost of his own life. Luke would never forget the face of his father for as long as he lived.

Jacen continued on. "So … if Grandpa destroyed the Sith, what could there possibly be for the Jedi to worry about?"

"There are other enemies than the Sith, Jacen. The dark side does not belong to them exclusively."

"But if we don't get involved, the Mandalorians will overrun the Republic! They'll -."

"Jacen!" His sister's voice was harsh. "You shouldn't question Master Luke like that! He's a _Master_! You're only an apprentice. What the heck do you know?"

Jacen blushed and he lowered his head in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Master Luke. I … I didn't mean to question you."

"No offence taken, Jacen. I'm actually glad you voiced your opinions like that. But you must understand … the Jedi Order is in a fragile state right now. One wrong move could destroy us all over again. Or worse – turn the Jedi into something they were never intended to be…"

***

A lone starfighter landed deep in the desert of Tatooine under the cloak of night. The figure popped out of the cockpit and stood atop a large sand dune, scanning the horizon with a pair of macro-binoculars.

Only desert as far as the eye could see. The black-clad figure lowered his binocs and grumbled to himself. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so hasty in killing that Senator. He could have provided much more information.

That was when the assassin sensed a disturbance in the Force.

Figures suddenly began popping up from out of the ground.

Sand People.

They had hidden under the sand, just waiting for trespassers to set foot on their sacred land. Gripping their gaffi sticks, they let out nightmarish battle cries before savagely beginning their assault.

From behind his head covering, the assassin smirked.

Ducking a blow from a gaffi stick, the assassin lashed out with the Force, throwing one of the Tusken Raiders up against the side of his ship. There was a sickening crack as the Tusken Raider's spine snapped along the metal exterior of the starfighter.

The other three continued the attack.

There was a sudden flash of purple fire and one of the Tusken Raiders' head flew free from his shoulder. A sigh escaped its headless trachea before the corpse collapsed in a heap.

The Dark Jedi then sliced through the gaffi stick of the third attacker, bringing his lightsaber in a horizontal arc, dismembering him.

The final Sand Person raised its gaffi stick high, making loud honking sounds. The assassin lunged forward, cleaving his shoulder and arm clean from his body. The Raider fell to its knees, defeated. The Dark Jedi towered over it.

The final Raider was on its knees, but it would ask for no compassion. It would die with honor.

And there would be no pity given it.

_No mercy._

With a flick of his blade, the Dark Jedi decapitated the warrior.

Withdrawing his blade back into its hilt, the Dark Jedi pressed a button on his wrist and two black probe droids exited his starfighter and hovered over his head.

"Find Skywalker." That was his order.

Both droids whizzed past their master's head and floated deep into the night sky to begin their search.

The Dark Jedi then carelessly kicked one of the Tusken's bodies. That had been a good workout. A preparation for his coming duel with Skywalker. He would have to be on top of his game in order to bring the Jedi Master down, but he was confident he would be victorious in the end.

Examining the severed head at his feet, the assassin imagined it belonged to Skywalker…

***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Star Wars

* * *

The warm morning glow radiated on the surface of Tatooine as Luke Skywalker climbed out of his landspeeder, his two apprentices joining him. Luke straightened himself up and took a deep breath as he gazed upon his former home.

The Lars family homestead had been burned to cinders, along with his aunt and uncle. While he had lived here, he desired to leave the planet and find his own path in the galaxy. His Uncle Owen had been dead set against it. Luke had thought it unfair at the time; but later on, as he continued his path down the Jedi road, he realized something:

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were afraid.

They were afraid that, if Luke left, he would follow in his father's footsteps. No wonder they had tried so desperately to keep him away from Obi-Wan. Their rationale was that if Obi-Wan had failed once, why wouldn't he fail again?

After the Galactic Civil War and the end of the Empire, the New Republic had turned the homestead into a historical site, preserving the memory of Owen and Beru Lars forever.

As Luke kneeled before the headstones of his deceased aunt and uncle, he wondered what would have happened if he had stayed home on that day instead of chasing after R2 in the desert. Could he have stopped the Imperials from incinerating his family? Ben had told him that he would have been killed as well, and perhaps he would have been.

He sighed.

_Did my father ever fail to protect anyone he ever cared about,_ he wondered. Besides the headstones for his aunt and uncle, there were two others. One for Cliegg Lars, his uncle's father, and one for his late grandmother.

SHMI SKYWALKER LARS, the marker read.

After spending a few moments reminiscing about his family, the Jedi Master straightened up. He motioned for his two Padawans that it was time to go, and they moved reverently back towards the landspeeder.

***

Up above, a small, circular probe droid hovered in the air, recording the whole scene. It then turned and whizzed back to its dark master.

***

The Dark Jedi waited impatiently outside his spaceship as a small black droid approached and began communicating in a series of bleeps. The Dark Jedi tilted his head.

"The Jundland Wastes you say?"

The droid nodded in affirmation.

"That's not far from here." He came to the edge of the cliff-face overlooking the Dune Sea. "They should be coming around here any minute." He raised his binoculars to his face and grinned as his prey came into view.

_I see you, Jedi._

He turned, picked up a rocket launcher, took aim and fired.

***

Luke was weary from dealing with that Hutt the night before, so he allowed Jacen to pilot their landspeeder.

Big mistake.

"Jacen, would you slow down?!"

Jacen was laughing hysterically as he zoomed the speeder through the giant wastelands. "Come on," he protested to his uncle. "This is _fun_!"

Luke held on to the sides for dear life, and Jaina seemed to be ready to empty the contents of her stomach. "You and I have different definitions of fun," he retorted.

"Lighten up, Uncle Luke! Besides, you always regale us with tales of how you used to pilot your T-16 through Beggar's Canyon!"

Luke opened his mouth to speak but could find no words. _Was I always this reckless as a youth,_ he wondered.

Then an even more disturbing thought entered his mind.

_Have I become gotten old and crotchety?_

Well, he may have become somewhat crotchety, but he was _not_ old, dang it! Well, not _that_ old anyway.

And then the Force issued him a warning.

"Jacen – WATCH OUT!!!"

Jacen sensed the danger too, and swerved the speeder as a huge explosion rocked nearby. They missed the initial detonation, but the reverberating shockwaves sent the speeder hurtling towards a rocky outcropping.

The trio braced themselves for impact as the front of the vehicle crashed violently. Smoke poured from the engines.

"Is everyone alright," was Luke's immediate question.

"I'm fine," Jaina answered, nursing a cut on her cheek. "But Jacen…"

The boy was slumped forward, his forehead bleeding. He wasn't moving.

"Oh no…" The Jedi Master reached forward and felt Jacen's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. The boy had merely been knocked unconscious. He turned to his other pupil.

"Jaina, I need you to call Captain Keel and inform him that we need immediate transport."

She nodded and began speaking into a comlink.

"Oh, and Jaina – one more thing…"

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Duck."

Sensing the impending danger, the Padawan sunk to her knees as another rocket spiraled towards them. Waving his gloved hand, Luke used the Force to deflect it away into a distant outcropping, where it detonated harmlessly.

And then the Jedi Master's lightsaber was out in a flash as a flurry of purple light suddenly spun towards him. Jaina straightened her eyes to see that her uncle was dueling a black-clad warrior wielding a lightsaber.

"Who are you," Luke demanded as his blade parried an upward blow. The attacker's face was masked behind a black shroud, but he continued to attack the Jedi relentlessly.

Their lightsabers clashed again and again, and Luke still received no answer.

Jaina's hand moved to unclip her own lightsaber, but before she could act, the attacker thrust his palm toward her and she was struck with an unseen blast of energy, sending her slamming up against a rocky structure.

The Dark Jedi then turned his focus on his main prey.

They disengaged for a moment, and Luke brought his saber into a ready stance. He squinted his eyes, hoping to get a better look at the person's face. The assassin idly twirled his sword, and began to edge his way back into battle.

As their weapons spun and clashed, Luke tried to read his opponent's moves. His stance and style were like no Jedi's he had seen before. In fact, the attacker's fighting style seemed to mimic Darth Vader's – albeit it was much faster and more graceful than his father's had been, but it was brutal all the same.

"I sense a great deal of anger in you," Luke commented as their swords crossed. "And it's all directed at me. But why?"

With a snarl, the Dark Jedi pushed Luke back, before moving into another frenzy of attacks.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this?" Luke was hoping to get his enemy to talk; perhaps if he reasoned with him, he could find out this Dark Jedi's motivations. "If you strike me down, the Jedi Council will not cease in their efforts to bring you to justice."

The Dark Jedi either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"Listen to me – I can help you! I sense a great deal of hurt in you as well. I can heal your anger and your pain, if you let me! If you join the Jedi Order, we can find the root of your problems and fix it."

Luke's words only served to aggravate the assassin even more as he felt a surge of pure rage fly up out of his opponent. The Dark Jedi fed on that anger, channeling it, focusing it into a tool.

He let the darkness flow through him.

He had only one objective on his mind, and it went beyond even pure animal instinct.

All he wanted was to kill Luke Skywalker.

_Do it! Kill Luke Skywalker!_

The voice tore through his skull, haunting him day and night. He was constantly tormented by his master's final order.

_Kill Luke Skywalker!_

With renewed ferociousness, he tore at Luke, hacking and slashing away.

And the next thing he knew, he suddenly had two additional lightsabers pointed at him. _Cursed whelps! _He hadn't counted on Skywalker bringing his two apprentices with him to Tatooine. But it didn't matter … he was more than capable of handling three Jedi. He adjusted his stance.

The two Padawan learners angled their blades and edged their way into the battle, taking the Dark Jedi from the sides, while Luke charged up the center. With almost supernatural speed, the Dark Jedi leapt over their heads, flipped in midair and landed behind the trio. He raised his hand and forks of lightning arced out unto the three Jedi.

Luke raised his weapon, deflecting the bolts with his blade. Jaina and Jacen tried to deflect it as well, but the energy was too much for them. In a moment, they were both blasted back into the ground.

Luke watched as they fell, their Jedi tunics smoking. He turned back to his attacker in time to fend off a renewed assault. The fighting was fast and furious, as the two went at it full force. This was a battle of equals.

And suddenly, an explosion blew a smoking crater in the ground a few feet from where the two were clashing. They both looked up to see a New Republic gunship hovering in midair. Captain Keel and his troops trained their blasters at the Dark Jedi.

Cursing loudly, the Dark Jedi withdrew a small pellet from his pouch and threw it on the ground, and a giant plume of smoke exploded around them. When it cleared, the Dark Jedi had vanished.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright," Keel asked as he leaped to the ground to join the Jedi. Luke was currently checking on his two students.

"Your timing is as impeccable as always, Captain."

Keel flashed a grin. "Oh, I know how to make an entrance."

Jacen and Jaina slowly sat up, holding their heads. Luke helped them to their feet. "What was that," Jaina asked, looking around. "Was it a Sith?"

"No, I don't think so," Luke answered. "It didn't have the feel of a Sith Lord. This was … something _different_."

"Well then shouldn't we be looking for him," Jacen asked.

"Patience. He came for us once and very nearly killed us all. He'll come after us again." He began climbing aboard the gunship. "I need time to meditate on this. And perhaps when we reach Coruscant, the collective wisdom of the Council will be able to find the truth of all this."

***

"The Jedi Order is stretched thin too much already," Luke was saying. He was sitting on a chair in the Jedi Council chambers of the rebuilt Jedi Temple. The rest of the Council was in session. "We cannot get ourselves involved in this conflict so soon."

There was murmuring among the Jedi Council. Some nodded in agreement; others hissed with disapproval.

Jedi Master Liang-Dormo leaned forward anxiously. "But the Jedi are the defenders of peace and justice in the galaxy! How can we _not_ get involved? Is it not our sworn duty to defend the Republic?"

More murmuring.

"Our duty is to the Republic," Luke admitted. "But there is something else behind all this. I find it highly strange that the Mandalorians would begin invading the Outer Rim all of a sudden after having been scattered for thousands of years. And this new Dark Jedi…"

Jedi Master Kyle Katarn nodded in agreement. "Luke's right. The Dark Side has been growing steadily stronger over the past few years leading up to the attacks. There is something sinister moving in the galaxy – beyond the edges of the Outer Rim."

"And I believe the Mandalorians and that Dark Jedi are but symptoms of the true problem."

Liang-Dormo shook his head. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! The Outer Rim is burning! Millions are being massacred by armies of Mandalorian shock troops! And you would have us do nothing?!"

"I'm not advising apathy," Luke answered. "Nor did I say we would do nothing. We just need to be patient – find out the root of this threat and weed it out."

"And while you do that, how many more millions will die?!"

"That's enough," Kyle growled. "Don't you remember the Clone Wars? How the Jedi got involved in the war – and then what happened? The Sith used the war itself as a trap to destroy the Jedi Order! The Jedi Order has barely started to rebuild itself, and you would have us risk it all?!"

Liang-Dormo lowered his head.

"The Council's ruling is final," Luke said. "For now, the Jedi will observe this threat and offer any support we can to the Republic – but we will not engage ourselves in the war just yet until we find out what is behind all of this."

***

Luke walked along a circular ramp in the Jedi Temple. Below, in a circular room, Jacen and Jaina were sparring in a practice chamber. After dueling the Dark Jedi, they were determined to improve their skills if ever they should confront him again.

"Good block Jacen," he called from above. "And nice thrust, Jaina."

"Master Skywalker, may I have a moment please?"

Luke turned to see a sheepish Jedi Master Liang-Dormo. "I wanted to apologize for my outburst today," he said.

"No apologies necessary," Luke replied. "You voiced your opinion, that's all."

"But I shouldn't have questioned you like that." He joined Luke in watching the two Padawans spar below. "Those two will become powerful Jedi," he said.

Luke nodded. "I can barely keep up with them as it is."

"You'll train them to be fine Jedi."

Luke chuckled. "I had better. I wouldn't want to incur the wrath of Han and Leia if I didn't, now would I?" They both laughed. "But seriously, they'll make us all proud."

Liang-Dormo nodded. "The Force is incredibly powerful in your family's bloodline. But you must be cautious with them."

"What do you mean?"

"The blood of their grandfather flows through them as well. Anakin Skywalker lives in them – as does the shadow of Darth Vader."

"I've considered that. Every night I worry that I might make some mistake with them. That something I might say or do might cause them to slip into the darkness that consumed my father – that almost consumed me. Even if I train them properly, the cloud of the Dark Side will loom over them, as it looms over us all."

Below, the two Padawans continued to duel.

***


End file.
